


Hannah; My Mommy

by Le_Alois



Category: Aloah, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aloah - Freeform, Alois gets turned into a Kid, Alois growing up, Child!Alois, Could Be Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gimme a break It was 1 in the morning, Hannah is his mom, Human Hannah, I was inspiring, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Language, Other, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, breast feeding, i need to sleep, natural birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If, Alois gets turned into a child and its Hannah's job to raise him until Claude can find a solution?<br/>What if Claude can't find a solution?<br/>What if Alois grows on Hannah?<br/>What if things don't turn out the way they're supposed to?<br/>~♡~<br/>"Hey...." Alois said, looking up from Hannah's bossom.<br/>"Yes, Jim?" Hannah asked softly, Running her fingers through his Angel silk hair.<br/>"Your my Mommy...Right?" Alois asked softly.<br/>"Why would you ask that?" Hannah asked, Pulling Alois back into a warm embrace.<br/>"Cause...You treat me good..You feed me and bathe me..and help me dress an stuff and<br/>you play with me and stuff.." Alois explained with a cute blush.<br/>"Do you think I'm your mommy?" Hannah asked softly.<br/>Alois blushed harder.<br/>"You are....Right miss Hannah?" Alois asked softly.<br/>"Yes, Jim. I am your Mommy."</p><p>~Le_Alois</p><p>THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION, MEANING I AM FIXING THE ERRORS AND MISTAKES. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of motherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140745) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois). 



Twas a sunny day on the grounds of the Trancy manor.  
Inside of the walls, The demon maid, Hannah Annafellows, Quietly and willingly dusted the library, Simply going about her daily chores.  
Hannah gently moved aside a picture frame and dusted behind it, then put it back in place. 

Suddenly...There was a tug at her dress.  
She looked around, seemingly confused.

"D-D-Down." Came a soft, Southern english accent, She knew All too well.  
Hannah looked down and her eyes widened with surprise as she tucked a strand of her soft silver hair behind her ear.  
On the floor before her was A small baby boy, No older than 18 months old, covered by a jacket that was overly too large for him.  
He had soft chubby features, Wide, Cat like Crystalline orbs, soft Pale peach skin with soft blushing patches of new skin, Soft flaxen hair that did its own thing atop his head.  
He looked a bit too familiar.  
Come to think of it, She hadn't received her daily Thrashing and she wasn't called to serve tea to Alois.  
But then realization slapped her in the face.  
This baby was Alois Trancy, Jim Macken, Earl of Trancy, The queens spider.  
But how did he get turned into a baby?  
By who?  
Was this Claudes doing?

Hannah softly blushed and softly smiled.  
She didn't care.  
All she cared about was the sweet little baby boy Infront of her. 

"How on earth did you switch forms, Master?" Hannah softly quizzed, Picking Alois up off the floor.  
The flaxen haired baby clung to her for comfort and buried his face in her bouncy, Large breasts.  
Hannah softly giggled and rubbed his back.  
She then noticed he was naked, The only thing covering him was the maroon coat.  
Hannah wrapped him in the coat and hugged him to her bosom.  
She glanced around curiously and noticed the triplets had fled.

Alois clung to her as he stared up at her innocently and curiously, His tiny mouth slightly open.  
"Hhhaaa." Alois fussed, Resting his head on her bosom again  
Hannah softly smiled at the cuteness.  
She then sighed and remembered she had to find Claude.

~♡~

"Hannah. Why are you carrying a baby around?" Came that stoic, English voice, Hannah despised so much.  
She turned around to face.  
"It's his highness. I was dusting the foyer when he tugged at my dress and I found him like this." Hannah explained softly.  
"Oh? Last I had seen your highness he had went off in search of you to give you your daily thrashing." Claude said flatly.  
"Oh...What are we to do?" Hannah asked softly.  
Alois was busy looking at Claude.  
With one look at Claude, He knew he didn't like him.  
He clung to Hannah's shoulders and hid his face, Not wanting to look at Claude.  
"I presume we find a way to fix this." Claude said Emotionlessly, Glancing At the trembling child.  
"I don't trust the triplets enough to place him in their care and I despise you, But I have no other choice. Hannah, You are to watch the little bastard and I shall look for a solution. Is that clear?" Claude asked sternly.  
Hannah nodded submissively.  
"Crystal."


	2. Alois' Gums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gums~!

The night was peaceful. Alois didn't cry...when he wasn't left alone. So Hannah made it her duty to stay with him during the night, her hand on his small stomach, soothingly rubbing every time he would tense up, starting to cry. When sunlight broke through the darkness, Alois' eyelids peeled open, showing the electric blue orbs below. His small limbs stretched as h e made cute little sounds. Hannah smiled as she watched him.

"Who knew you could be so cute master?" Hannah chuckled softly as she watched him go through his little morning routine. Alois brought his hand up to his mouth and began to suck on it, his small, toothless gums slobbering on his pale peach skin. To Hannah's understanding, sucking your thumb would ruin your teeth. So she removed his hand from his mouth only causing him to become sad. But one smile from the demoness made him magically happy again as he reached up towards Hannah. Hannah gently and carefully picked her master up and cradled him in her arms.

what was this feeling in her chest? Hannah had felt as if she gave birth to him herself, carried him those nine months and set eyes on him first. Was this the way one felt when they became a mother? Hannah smiled down at the smiling, happy ecstatic Alois. Hannah had not found the right demon to reproduce with and she was sure she never would, after loosing all hope in Claude. So she accepted that. And now Satan has blessed her with the baby-fied version of her violent, confused master. What more could Hannah ask for?  Hannah let a giggle slip as she danced around with Alois in her hands. "What shall we do first master?" Hannah giggled softly as she threw Alois into the air. In return his cooed and smiled, his dimples showing clearly as the blonde beast atop his head bounced.

That was when the double doors swung open, calling Hannah's attention. Claude stood there, adjusting his glasses. "Hannah." He said flatly. "Seeing that His highness has assumed infant form, You will take him shopping for new clothing today." Claude seemed to hate the fact that Hannah had to do this. Alois squirmed in Hannah's hand and peeked out at Claude. That was when the child pouted. Then frowned. Them whimpering. Soon Alois was bawling his pretty little eyes out, grabbing at Hannah's breast and her clothing, trying to get away from the 'Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad Man' As it was in his head. Hannah coddled him and cooed, trying to make him feel better, but to no avail, Alois just wouldn't calm down. Getting annoyed and fed up with the child's idiotic cries, Claude placed the bank notes on the beru and took his leave.

Hannah was too caught up in soothing her little highness, kissing his cheeks, smiling and humming, coddling him close. It seemed to get him pouting again, but no less. He needed time. Hannah understood. Putting the 18 month child on her waist, Hannah walked over to the dresser and picked up the cake of bank notes. Hannah felt a bit shy. She had never held this much money in her entire life. All 1,326 years of it. They were all hundreds and that was clear. They were clean and crisp. Hannah sighed and out it down again. She looked at Alois, who was looking at her, curiously as he sucked on his thumb.

"Come now master, you mustn't do that." Hannah gently scolded as she took his thumb from his pink lips. Alois pouted and gave her a upset look, as if he was about to cry again. So Hannah just let him be.

Now, where does one find clothing for a 18 month old baby boy in a 14 year old's closet?

 

After a hassle of getting Alois bathed and primped, Hannah hand finally got him into a white dress shirt and she cut some black socks down to size. Hannah glanced at the cake of bank notes. She'd be needing it, definitely.  Hannah sat in her chair beside his bed and let Alois crawl on the bed, entertaining himself with what he had. Alois wasn't a very chubby baby, but he was average. He was overly happy, like a normal baby. It was like he was reverted back to his infant stage, forgetting everything that had been done to him or how he got here. In all honesty, In Alois' mind, Hannah was mommy, Claude was the man he didn't like at all, Life was easy and He was really hungry.

He sat up, Hands between his legs as he stared at Hannah with a cute pout. The woman noticed, wondering what was wrong now. And Alois was a lazy baby, he could be energetic if he wanted to. Alois held out his short, chubby hands and made grabby hands at Hannah. Well, Hannah's breast. He wanted them. He was hungry. and a big red NO flashed in Hannah's mind.

Hannah whisked him off of the bed and left the room, making her way to the kitchen, All while trying to fend the child's hands away from her breastasis. :3

In the cooling cabinet, Hannah found a half finished bottle of fresh cow milk. She gladly pored it into a small cup and held it to her highness's small mouth. Alois' small hands held the side of the cups as he drank the milk. Hannah watched as he fed himself. And he was a smart baby. Any normal baby wouldn't know that milk resided in it's mothers breast, they'd just go with the flow and cry when they're hungry. Plus many 18 month old babies could not feed themselves.

Hannah set the chil don the counter and let him bang the cub around and be curious as she made a quick list of the things she would need.

 

.Bottles

.Diapers.

.Toys

.Clothing

 

That was all she could think of at the moment. Hannah pulled the cake of bank notes out of her pocket and looked at it.

 

.Walker

.Baby carrige

.Crib

.Baby Blankets, Pillows and sheets

.Baby soap and shampoo

 

That was about it. Hannah looked at Alois who was attempting to eat the cup now. Hannah smiled and took it from him. Alois fussed and reached for it, only to forget all about it when Hannah moved it from his eyesight. Well..he wasn't such a smart baby.

After having Timber bring the Carriage around, Hannah loaded herself and The curious and ecstatic Alois into the Carriage. With Timber at the front, it started to move. Hannah held Alois in her lap as she sat next to the window, letting him gaze out to the world beyond. Seeing a blue butterfly flutter past, Alois squealed in delight and tried to stand up and reach it only to fall down in Hannah's hands again. Hannah softly giggled at his cute failure and shook her head. Why didn't she just do a quickie with a demon and get a little lovable thing like this? Babies weren't all that bad now were they? Nevertheless, Hannah was glad she got one this way.

Once they had met london, Timber parked and let them out.

"Could you come with us? It would be awfully hard for me to carry bags with His Highness in my hands." Hannah gave Timber a expectant look. What? He was her bitch, Timber nodded and hopped down. They began to walk, just browsing to begin with. Everything fascinated Alois. That woman's feathery hat! That kids little doll! The duchess's big breast! The flys in the air! The lovely smell! When they had entered Baby Haven, It got even worse. He touched everything. EVERY THING. Hannah had the urge to swat his little hands but she knew better. Hannah didn't know Alois' taste exactly so she picked things out that was similar to his wardrobe. It wasn't hard actually. When it came to shoes,  Hannah grabbed some boots, some flats, some house slippers and few casuals. 

"No master, you cannot _eat_ a  rattle." Hannah said softly as she watched Alois attempt to eat the blue and white rattle. Alois ignored her though. When he got bored, he threw it back down and Hannah picked it up and added it to her purchase. Alois awkwardly picked up a teething toy and began to bite and suck on it, getting immense relief for his little aching gums. Hannah notched he had calmed down a bit too. She chuckled dryly and moved on.

" _Meet under the water bend..further too the moon...the world we know.. will all become.._." Hannah sang softly as she picked out some toys and for her currently high on relief master. Timber quietly followed, carrying their purchases with no problem. The teething ring was his favorite. Hannah could barely get it away from him to purchase it.

Hannah had noticed when she entered stores, they would watch her closely, wondering why she was in here with a ragged baby, After all the stores were for Noble babies only. But when she pulled the banknotes with the Trancy family crest and signature, they bowed at her feet, treated her with respect, were all buddy buddy with her. Humans sometimes disgusted Hannah. But she had to learn to live with it.

By the time they were ready to pick out cribs, timber had made ten trips back to the carriage to put  down their big purchases. He couldn't complain though. Hannah was like a angry wife but forget the wife part to him. She'd slap him into Christianity if he dare complain.

"Ooh..I like that one..Go see the price, Timber." Hannah said motioning to a purple and white crib with a shawl with one had as she held Alois with the other. Alois was still piped up on the teething ring, his head rested on Hannah's breast as his body relaxed.

"1,367 pounds, Miss Hannah." Timber whispered. Hannah shrugged and continued

 "Go see that one." She motioned to a White bassinet. Timber ran off to do her bidding.

Hannah felt other women's stares. She knew what they were thinking. How can a woman of that _**Melanin**_ make a baby like that? Even though Hannah didn't actually make Alois, It was called the _**Eve gene.** _ If Hannah actually had a baby with so little **_Melanin_** , The _ **Eve gene** _ was the culprit.

Alois was slobbering all over his favorite toy, not actually giving a fuck about what was going on. His gums felt good so he was good.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In human genetics, Mitochondrial Eve is the matrilineal Only exist in black women. So that is why a black woman can bring forth any race, just like she did to create this world. Yeah I see you all my shocolate ladies~!  
> Oh, melanin is what decides the color of your skin. White people have less and black people have more. That's why Black don't crack babeh~!


	3. They call him Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've seemed to replace your brain with your heart  
> You take things so hard and then you fall apart  
> You try to explain but before you can start  
> Those cry baby tears come out of the dark

Claude was getting frustrated. He had been searching for weeks! He still could not find a solution to the problem! He had searched long and hard for a innocent but ruptured with a hint of love and strawberry in it soul and he was not going to give it up. Claude had considered stealing his soul while he slept but he knew Hannah simply would not allow it. But what was he to do? There was no explanation as to why Alois had turned into a child, or an infant at that. No way to fix it. Claude sighed and buried his face in his hand, anger pouring through his veins. Ripping the tenth book open for that day, he flipped through the contents. However something caught his attention. He did not have much time left before the soul of the 14 year old earl fully transformed into a new, innocent soul. For Alois was already walking, talking in short sentences, learning new things. Overall, just living. It did not help that Hannah was urging him on, loving him, playing with him and treating him like her own.

**_'Triggering can bring back memories.'_ **

Claude smirked.

Two stories above him, in the revamped Nursery that used to be a 14 year olds bedroom, Alois whined as he pouted, tugging on Hannah's maid dress as he held up a letter block. Hannah looked down from her book at her highness.

"What is it now Jim?" Hannah questioned softly. two minutes ago he was soundly playing with his letter blocks and teddy bears on the floor, on his favorite sky blue mat.

"I-It wo...n't...f-fit!" Alois whined as he stomped his tiny feet, his little heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Hannah closed her book and picked the small toddler up and placed him upon her lap. "What won't fit Sweetie?" She asked. Alois threw the letter block on the floor and pouted, his cheeks turning red. Hannah couldn't help but smile. She hugged his head to her breast and began to rock her legs back and forth in a gentle motion, trying to soothe her highness.

"There, there Jim. If you fail all you have to do is get up and try again." Hannah said softly. Alois' pout softened. "I-I tr..ied b-but..i-i't w-won't f-fit." He sniffled. Hannah sighed and got up, holding Alois in her hands. She walked over to the letter block and grabbed it, then the fitting slate. Easing herself back into the seat.

__Cue Fly By Nicki Minaj Ft. Rihanna__

"Now try again." Hannah said softly, giving him the letter block. Alois too it and held it awkwardly as he studied the shapes. They looked odd. Very much so. Slowly, he fitted the square over a triangle, then glanced up at Hannah, frustration and sadness clear in his electric blue orbs. Hannah shook her head. "Try again darling." She said. Alois stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He tried again, nevertheless. He fitted the square over a hexagon,slouching his shoulders, ready to give up when it didn't fit. Hannah took his little hand and held the square up.

  
This, is called a square jim." She said slowly, making sure he understood. Alois slowly nodded. "Square..." He echoed. Hannah fitted the square into the square box. "It goes in here okay?" Hannah said as she took it out again and fitted it in. Alois tried it, and then giggled in delight when it did fit.

"Yay! I-I d-did it mommy!" He cheered, clapping and bouncing in Hannah's lap. Hannah blushed. Mommy? She was just a lowly maid. Hannah shrugged it off. Once Claude found a solution, it would be back to Slut, tramp, witch, whore. So Hannah enjoyed it.

"Yes you did Jim!" She giggled, hugging the small toddler.

Alois giggled and looked up at Hannah.

"Can..I h-ave some..c-andy?" he tried to pronounce his words properly. He only began talking two weeks ago. His first word was 'Mommy'. Though he couldn't understand why Hannah's cheeks turned red every time he said it. Hannah looked at the clock on the wall. It was Half past 11.

"But lunch is in thirty minutes and I don't want you to ruin your appetite sweetie." Hannah said carefully, trying to reason with him.

"Please?" Alois begged, gripping the cloth around her stomach and looking up at her with wide, pleading eyes. Hannah couldn't say no to that. Infact, she was a sucker for him.

"I suppose a few pieces wouldn't hurt." She agreed. Alois smiled and giggled. He hopped down from Hannah's lap and grabbed her hand when she got up. Hannah led him out of the room and down the halls, letting him scoot down the stairs and then to the kitchen. Hannah lifted him up and put him on the counter then opened the candy jar. Alois wasted no time in looking for his favorite strawberry jam filled candy. Hannah watched him with a smile, knowing he'd cry and hide when she would have to floss his teeth at bedtime.

Alois was in his own world. He already discovered three pieces already and his goal was six. He didn't even notice Hannah telling him that three was enough. He didn't even notice when the bad, bad, bad, bad man came into the kitchen. He didn't notice when the bad,bad,bad,bad man grabbed Hannah's hair and threw her to the floor, stepping in her back. Only when he had his sixth piece, he looked up and reentered the real world. When he saw the bad,bad,bad,bad man, he gasped and backed up, scared out of his wits. He dropped the candy and cowered away. That's when a pleading cry hit his ears.

"Mommy..?" Alois peeked over the edge of the counter, setting eyes on Hannah, pinned to the floor with a shoe in her back.

"Mommy?" He questioned. "Run away sweetie. I'll meet you in the garden." Hannah said as if the breath was knocked out of her with every single word she said. Alois backed away from the edge of the counter, trying to decide if he should do something or run away. He couldn't do very much. The most he would do is scratch Claude. And scratch he did. Alois picked up the candy jar and with all of his strength, he threw it at Claude's head.

Blood poured from the wounds the sharp glass made. Claude groaned and stumbled back. It hurt so much when he was caught off guard. He didn't have time to prepare himself. Getting the opportunity, Hannah picked herself up and snatched Alois up from the counter and quickly fled the kitchen, more pissed than terrified.

Who the hell was Claude to do that to her? She was old enough to be his mother! She was important enough to be his queen! She was the sheath of Leviathan! How dare he?! She knew claude could be a dick at times but she never thought he would be so stupid as to abuse her infront of Alois. He was only three years old! Sure he had only been a baby for a few months but he was growing rapidly and she knew Claude didn't have much time.

In his tiny mind, Alois replayed the scene in his head over and over again, feeling guiltier and guiltier every time he saw himself throwing the candy jar. Hannah always told him violence was not the answer. She would always make him set a insect free instead of killing it. She would always softly scold him if he did something bad. She never resolved to violence. Alois wanted to curl up and die. He felt so bad. What if the bad,bad,bad,bad man was hurt? What if Hannah was hurt? Alois felt like crying.

So he cried. He cried and cried and cried. He still cried after Hannah tried to reason with him. He cried as he ate dinner. He cried as he got ready for bed. _He cried himself into a restless sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They call you cry baby, cry baby  
> But you don't fucking care  
> Cry baby, cry baby  
> So you laugh through your tears  
> Cry baby. cry baby  
> 'Cause you don't fucking care  
> Tears fall to the ground  
> You just let them drown


	4. He's Here~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Thompson speaks.

Claude had still tried and tried to trigger memories in Alois' mind. He called Hannah names, He abused her, He taunted her, He embarrassed her, but to no avail, Alois was still the same. He stuck up for her every time, feeling horrible when he was done. The triplets now called him crybaby. But Alois didn't seem to mind. As he spent all of his time with Hannah, following her all over the manor, tugging at her dress and begging to be picked up. 

Alois was growing fast. It worried both Claude and Hannah. Alois was now up to Hannah's thigh and he talked fluently but still a bit confused. He was old enough for preschool now. The toddler earl now occupied himself with trailing Hannah as she did her work. Alois was dressed in a clean crisp dress shirt with a green suit vest with black pants and brown boots with lavender ribbon and a purple coat over it, His blue teddybear in his right hand as he clung to Hannah's dress with the other.

Hannah ignored him as she dusted down some priceless antiques. Even though they were Alois' he didn't know that and he tended to stay away from them, not wanting to get another scolding from Hannah. Alois looked around boredom as he tagged along. After another quiet five minutes, Alois let out a whine and stomped his foot.

"Why do we have to do this Mommy?!" He whined as he pouted deeply. Hannah froze up. Who was he talking to? It took Hannah a minute to notice it was her. She still had to get used to it..

Hannah turned around and set eyes upon the full toddler.

"Jim, Honey, We are not doing this. I am. It is my job. You are free to go play if you would like." Hannah said as politely as she could. Alois pouted deeper.

"but why? it's not like you have to do it." Alois said casually as he came a bit closer, itching for Hannah to pick him up. "I have to do it. It is my job Jim." Hannah said once more. Alois shrugged. "What's a job?" he asked. Hannah bit the inside of her cheek. Well, Alois had a point. Her boss, was currently a little toddler, harassing her and Claude was always cooped up in his room, looking for a antidote. Hannah smiled at Alois and picked him up, putting him on her waist. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

"What would you like to do?" She asked. Holding onto her shoulders, Alois looked up in thought.  "Hmm...Can we go to the garden?" Alois asked hopefully. Claude always insisted that he stay in the manor because it was be a disaster if someone were to visit and Alois was running around in toddler form. Then the next thing you know rumors are spreading about the Queen spider, young poor girls are claiming rape and nobles are sullying his good name.

Hannah hesitated, but alas, she was a sucker for him. "Yes, but just for a little wild. You know what Claude said." Hannah said softly, giving him a look. Alois rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes Mommy." He sighed in disappointment. He was hoping he'd get at least two hours instead of one. But One is better than nothing.

Hannah put him down and Alois grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the study.

 _"Jim, the garden is the other way."_ Hannah said in her soft, submissive voice.

" ** _I knew that!_** " Alois declared, pulling her the other way.

 

"Jim slow down!" Hannah called as she hiked up her dresses and hurried after her temporary son. Alois ignored her calls, his little legs carrying him to the patch of bluebells. He loved them, alot. They were so calm and welcoming, so warm and loving. Just like Hannah's eyes.

"oof!" Alois said as he dived into the patch of bluebells. He rolled around and laughed out loud, throwing his teddybear in the air and catching it. He sighed in content and hugged the teddybear to his being as he stared up into the clear day. Hearing footsteps, quick ones at that, Alois looked off to the left just intime to see Hannah turn the corner. Alois giggled and sat up, hugging His teddy.

"Your such a slow poke Mommy!" Alois teased as he stuck out his tongue. Hannah held the urge to roll her eyes and sat beside him. Alois moved closer and laid his head on Hannah's lap. Hannah giggled softly and stoked his hair.

Alois closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"Can you sing to me? like you do when I'm taking a bath?" Alois asked hopefully. Hannah didn't answer, she just began to sing.

 _"You light me up inside_  
 _Like the 4th of July_  
 _Whenever you're around_  
 _I always seem to smile_  
 _And people ask me how_  
 _Well you're the reason why_  
 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower~."_ Hannah couldn't help but smile when he began to blush and try to hide his face. Hannah felt the urge to continue, just to make him feel all gooey inside.

" _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_  
 _And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_  
 _So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight_  
 _'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances..._ "Hannah trailed off, her voice fading, her senses prickling.

The triplet named Thompson rounded the corner. Hannah looked up at him with that _"The fuck you want now?"_ Look. Thompson got on one knee beside Hannah and whispered in her ear.

_"The Earl Of Phantomhive Is here and he is demanding a Duel with His Highness."_

Hannah looked down at Alois who was still blushing but otherwise calm, oblivious to the trouble he was in. Hannah waved Thompson off and returned her attention to Alois.

"Jim..Jim Sweetie?" Hannah said softly.

Alois' left eye rolled over to Hannah.

"Yes Mommy?" He asked.

Hannah bit her lip and frowned.

 _ **"Earl Of Phantomhive is here.**_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit! Comment and Kudos to see what happens next!


	5. The Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Alois!

The Phantomhive Earl stood in the foyer, his infamous butler by his side, tall, dark and mysterious.  
Ciel Phantomhive wasn't tall, he was petite with blunette hair, Sapphire eyes and pale skin.  
He impatiently shifted his weight and leaned on his pimp cane.

"I've had enough of these games. Where is that Trancy brat? If he's going to invite me over for tea he ought to be here to greet me." Ciel grumbled angrily as he looked around in annoyance.

"Lord Phantomhive, please pardon my master's tardiness. Our maid, Hannah should be here with him in a few minutes if you would be so kind." Claude said in monotone as he fixed his glasses.   
Ciel rolled his single sapphire eye and grumbled out something along the lines of 'Strangling the idiot.'

A few minutes later, Hannah rounded the corner, hands to her side and head tilted to the floor a bit. She came to stand by Claude.

"Well! Where is he?" Ciel demanded.

A little precious head full of blonde hair peeked out from under Hannah's maid skirt, followed by precious electric blue eyes.  
Then a precious little voice rang out clealry in the thick air.

"Mommy..is this him?" It was curious, immature, cute and messy as if its owner didn't have all of his teeth yet.  
"Indeed it is." Hannah answered in a somber tone.

Ciel was taken aback. What type of mommy kink shit was this? Did Trancy like fucking with his maids now? Infact, was that Trancy acting like a fucking retard?  
Tip top fuckery fuck tip was this? Ciel wasn't having it today. Not motherfucking-to-motherfucking-day. 

"Trancy cease the cock foolery and come out at once!" Ciel demanded, pointing the pimp cane at the child under Hannah's skirt. 

Alois let out a "Ooh!" He came out from Hannah's skirt and tugged Hannah's apron. "He said a bad word mommy!" Alois tattle tailed.  
Hannah gently took his hand and looked up, so she wasn't looking at the floor but instead Ciel. 

"Lord Phantomhive, something of paranormal activity has happened to my highness. We have no clue on how or why but we've been trying to fix it. It would be appreciated if you would keep this to yourself when you leave this estate and if i may ask that you treat our master with care while you are here." Hannah's voice was soft and smooth.  
Alois looked around, bored stiff. His little eyes caught sight of the two tails of Sebastians coat. Alois yanked his hand away and ran over and behind Sebastian. He dropped to his knees and grasped both tails and brought them up to his face.

"It's so warm mister!" Alois giggled, nuzzling his face into the black velvet.  
Hannah offered Sebastian a sympathetic look. Sebastian looked down, at the child relishing in his coat tails.

"Why thank you, my master has provided me with these precious clothing. I'm pleased that you like it." Sebastian said as he allowed Alois to nuzzle his coat tails.  
"Who? That grouchy boy who said a bad word?!" Alois asked in excitement. "Can I have it? Please mister?" Alois tugged at it.  
Sebastian smiled and took off the coat, handing it to the small toddler.

Confusement was clear on Ciel's face, whereas Hannah had embarrassment written all over her face.  
What was this feeling? Why did she feel so embarrassed? Like he was supposed to make her proud but he let her down a bit? Embarrassed her? Was this how it feeled to have a child of her own? What was this feeling? 

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned to Hannah. "I can abide by those rules." He took off his gloves and handed them to Sebastian. "So, shall we have tea?" 

"Indeed." Hannah looked over at Claude. He didn't want to look after Alois while Hannah got the tea, so he went and got it by himself.  
Hannah softly smirked, a tiny smirk. She held her hand out for Alois.  
"Come now Jim. We're going to have tea with our guest." Hannah said as he beckoned him over.   
Alois had Sebastians coat over his shoulders, at least most of it dragged on the floor as he came over to Hannah and took her hand.  
"Can we have cookies? Cakes? Can I put the sugar in this time?" Alois asked in excitement as he jumped up and down.  
Ciel rolled his eye. He was even more childish than when he was his normal self. That was to be expected. But still, he'd be easier to off this way. 

All four of them went the parlor, A room with a vintage maroon, white, brown and purple color and furniture theme.   
Hannah lifted Alois up and placed him a in a vintage white single seater by the window. Ciel sat in the other oppsite of him.  
Hannah knelt down beside Alois' chair and fixed a napkin on his collar and lap.  
"Jim remember your manners and etiquette. Lord Phantomhive is very important and it would look bad if you didn't act correct in his presence, Okay?" Hannah whispered softly in his ear.  
Alois nodded, eager to please Hannah. If he acted right then she would read him an extra book tonight! Or maybe she would let him have a piece of candy tomorrow!

Claude came in with the tea cart and placed The china seat on the table with the tea pot and the pastries.  
Alois wanted to gobble up those cookies and burp out loud, but he'd remembered what Hannah had said. So he allowed Claude to pour him his tea and he added four sugars and two creams and awkwardly stirred it with his spoon.  
Hannah stood behind his chair as Sebastian stood behind Ciel's chair.

Ciel added two sugars and one cream to his tea, feeling bitter today.  
"How old are you?" Ciel asked, raising his tea cup to his mouth and taking a sip.  
Alois glanced at Hannah and picked up a cookie, it was big compared to his hands.

"I'm 3 year's old!" Alois giggled out before he took a bite out of the warm cookie.  
Ciel rose an eyebrow. He seemed very able for a three year old.  
"Oh. Well I'm 13. Only ten years apart eh?" Ciel let out a dry chuckle and sipped his tea.   
Alois nodded, mouth full of cookie.   
He made sure not to make sounds.

"Are you an Earl just like me?" Alois asked once he was done. He hadn't touched his tea.  
"Of course I am." Ciel said flatly. Ciel picked up a cookie and bit into the soft and warm treat.  
"Hey we can be earl buddies!" Alois looked down. "I don't have any friends.." Alois looked up hopefully. "Do you?"   
Ciel shook his head. "No. I have no interest in friends."   
"So you'll be my friend?" Alois asked hopefully, at the edge of his seat. 

At this moment, Hannah was hoping Ciel would say no. She knew she'd have to hear all about it later too. But she didn't want her Jim to be friends with a person like Ciel. Ciel wasn't a good candidate. He wasn't good enough for her Jim.

"I'll have to think about it." Ciel said flatly, finishing up the cookie.   
"But you ate my cookie. You have to be my friend." Alois pouted. "You ate my cookie."   
Sebastian let out a soft chuckle.  
"So? You're the one who invited me over for tea." Ciel said carelessly.

Alois furrowed his brow. He wanted to say bad words to Ciel but Hannah wouldn't be pleased with him at all. Alois leaned forward and picked up his cup of tea and took a noisy sip.  
He set it down and sighed. That tea was glorious. Alois then picked up another cookie and slowly ate it.  
Ciel was sipping his tea as he stared at the child.  
Alois liked friends. So it'd be easy to get him away. Sebastian would take care of Hannah if need be.

Ciel set his tea cup. "Trancy, would you like to go on a walk? I'd like to discuss something with you." Ciel said with a polite gesture.   
Alois didn't look up immediately. For he was finishing his cookie.  
He'd had so many names! Hannah called him Jim, Sweetie, Darling, Alois, Highness, Claude called him brat, Highness, Lord and now Ciel was calling him Trancy! 

Alois dusted his lap off and looked up, a bright smile.  
"Would I?!" He looked over at Hannah. "Can I Mommy? Please? I'll behave!"   
Hannah softly smiled and nodded.  
"Yay! Let's go! I'll show you my teddy bear collection. I love blue rabbit though!" Alois climbed down from his chair and took off the napkins.  
Ciel stood and dusted his lap. Alois grabbed his hand and led him off.

Hannah watched, hoping nothing would happen to her little Jim. She'd be devastated.   
"Come now Hannah, you shouldn't worry." Sebastian smiled as he pulled off his gloves.  
Hannah looked up, worry on her face.  
"Your master is notorious for assassination." She said morbidly.  
Sebastian smirked. "True, but your master is safe. How about we worry about us for the moment." Sebastian trapped Hannah between the wall and himself within a second. "You do look tense. Why don't i take your mind off of it?"   
Hannah's breath hitched. She could push him away and engage in a battle, but with Alois in the manor, he'd probably be hurt.  
So she smirked and got comfortable. "And how would you do that, Sebastian?" Hannah asked in a new tone of voice.   
"You know exactly how Hannah..just say the word and I'll do it." Sebastian chuckled, caressing her cheek.   
Hannah smirked. "Fuck. Me." She whispered.

Alois led Ciel into his bedroom, eager to show Ciel his teddy bear collection. He was so proud! Hannah got him one every time they went out!   
"So this is blue rabbit, I love to sleep with him at night." Alois giggled, taking the blue teddy up and cuddling it.   
Ciel kicked the door shut, his eyes locked on Alois.  
"Alois Trancy." He said, calling Alois' attention. "You have sullied my pride and my good name. For that you will atone for it with your life." Ciel said in a gruff voice, pulling his pistol.   
Alois turned around, his blue rabbit in his hands.  
A evil, sadist smirk graced his face.  
"Oh? I have?" Alois sickly chuckled and dropped his treasured rabbit. "Ciel you are pathetic aren't you? Trying to end a innocent three year old. I thought you'd atleast wait until I turn 14 again."  
Ciel was taken aback.  
How was this possible?  
"E-Excuse me?" 

Alois hummed and daintly walked over to the rocking chair and climbed up into it. "You know, I may have a different form, but I'm not retarded. Im still Alois you arrogant tart." Alois brought his legs up and hugged them. "You see I wanted to play a little game. And you've just lost." Alois hummed sweetly.

Ciel was wordless.

"You see, after I realized that Claude actually hates me and wants your soul only..I had my triplets concoct a serum to give me a second chance." Alois blew a lock a hair from his face. "At life, of course. So I figured why not. Hannah would automatically take care of me either way and Claude would lose interest and pursue you and be killed by your dear Sebastian. My plan is slowly falling into place you see. As we speak." Alois let out a giggle.

"Why are you telling me this you fool?" Ciel snapped, backing against the door. How could he have not known. Alois was a pretty convincing actor.

"Because you won't remember a thing when you wake up." Alois giggled and smiled, a sadistic smile. The smile of someone who was broken.

Ciel turned around, trying to open the doors. They were locked. Bolted. Shut. This was valuable information. He couldn't let this childish brat wipe him clean.

"They won't open from the inside. I had a habit of running around at night. Hannah modified the locks, Ciel. We won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Alois hummed from his rocking chair, a soft giggle escaping his lips.

"I demand to be released! Sebastian!" Ciel pounded on the door, his breath hard now.   
Alois eased out of his chair and slowly walked up behind Ciel. With all the racket, his heels weren't heard.

"Ciel!' Alois sang out loud.  
Ciel whipped around, ready to kick some toddler ass. He looked down and a puff and green dust was blown into his face. 

Sleepy time. 

Alois giggled and skipped back over to his chair and climbed up.  
He settled in and began to rock peacefully, waiting for Hannah to come look for him.

~¤~

"I'd hate to judge, but that was quite amazing." Hannah said softly as she traced Sebastian's chin.  
"I aim to please." Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips.   
"I should probably go look for my master." Hannah said softly, pushing Sebastian away from her bare body and sitting up.  
"What's the rush?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'm just worried they aren't back yet. I thought they'd walk in on us." Hannah said with a soft chuckle as she picked up her clothing.  
"You are such a worry wart." Sebastian teased.  
"Of course I am. Aren't I a nature demon?" Hannah softy smiled as she put on her clothing.   
"Alright, I shall assist you on your search." Sebastian stood up and quickly got dressed.  
Hannah fixed her bonnet and moved some hair from her face.  
"Alright. Let's go."

When Hannah pushed Alois' room door, she saw Alois loudly reading a book to the best of abilities as Ciel sat by his side, sleeping.  
Alois looked up, his eyes lighting up. He dropped the book. "Mommy! Ciel fell asleep!" He cheered with a cute smile.  
Hannah smiled, a warm feeling running through her body. "Thats good sweetie. Come now, would you like to help me clean up?" 

"Can i have a cookie? Maybe two?" Alois asked excitedly as he stood up and ran over and under her maid skirt.  
"Only if you can beat my spoon speed." Hannah giggled, clasping her hands down in front of her.  
"Aww that's not fair Mommy!" Alois whined, hugging her leg.  
Under her dress was smelling a bit stuffy than before. Alois didn't mind. She was probably doing yard work.  
"I guess one cookie is enough." Hannah said warmly, turning around and walking off, Alois under her skirt. She sent Sebastian a soft smile also.  
Sebastian smirked and looked at the sleeping Ciel.   
"My my, master. How did you let a toddler put you to sleep.."


	6. Haunting

Days passed after Ciel's visit. Life was getting no easier, but it was good.  
Claude would try to find a solution and fail.  
Hannah would always pat his back and tell him to try again.  
Hannah would also prepare breakfast, wake Alois up, bathe and dress him and they'd practically be stuck together by the side for the rest of the day.  
Like today.

"Do you ever wonder why the sky is blue, Mommy?" Alois asked as he tugged her maids skirt as he pointed to the bright blue sky.  
Hannah looked up from handwashing the laundry.  
She decided to do it in the garden today. Claude was being an ass and wouldn't let her be.

"I do not know. Maybe it reflects the color of your eyes darling." Hannah said with a soft smile, pincing Alois' cheek.   
"Really?!" Alois asked in a excited voice.  
"Mhm!" Hannah sounded as she picked up a white shirt and began to wash it.  
Alois sat down next to her in criss cross apple sauce and began to stare at the sky.  
It was so magnificent. The whisps of clouds that floated through the blue oblivion was nothing but majestic.  
Alois reached for the blue rabbit but it wasnt here. He could have sworn he brought his blue rabbit with him. There was no way he couldn't have forgot.   
Alois let out a whine.  
"Mommmmmyyyyyyyyy." He began to blubber.  
"Yes Jim?" Hannah looked up from her chores.   
"I forgot blue rabbit....why didn't you bring him?!" Alois hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face.  
Hannah wiped her hands off on ner apron.   
"I'm sorry Jim, don't be upset with me. I had thought you outgrew him." Hannah placed a hand on his back and began to gently rub in a circular motion.  
"I want to go get him." Alois sniffled, looking up at Hannah.   
Hannah smiled and nodded.  
"Of course sweetie. But be quick about it okay?" Hannah said as she sat back on her claves, watching him get up and run off.  
Hannah nervously twiddled her thumbs. She hoped Claude would lesve him be.  
Hannah needed to make a bond, a contract with him but his standing contract with Claude just wouldn't allow it. Nature demons and Spider Demons don't do well.  
Of course, Nature demons accepted all types of demons, even the pathetic scavenger demons but they put their foot down at Spider Demons.   
The dispute between their ancestors wouldn't allow it.  
Hannah sighed and got back to her laundry.

Alois peeked around the corner. This place was a maze. He wished her dragged Hannah along. But he'd feel bad for taking her from her chores. Claude, he learned the bad man's name, would be very angry with her and hit her again. And Alois would feel horrible.  
But Alas, he kept moving.   
His room was on the third floor, center of the mansion to be exact. 

Alois tattled up the second stair case and he took a seat at the very top. Alois let out a breath. Jesus how did Hannah get up these stairs so fast? He nearly pissed himself.  
Alois got up and lnhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. It helped him feel better when he was out of breath.   
And Alois kept moving. He was on the second floor. One more flight of stairs and he'd be where he needed to be.  
But his plans were cut short. 

Claude came around the corner, a big black tarantula rested on his shoulder. Alois stopped short, more scared of Claude than the tarantula.  
He turned on his heel, ready to go back to the garden and admit defeat.  
But those plans were cut short.

"Your highness, may I inquire why you are up here?" Claude asked in monotone. Alois froze.  
"Blue rabbit." He squeaked out.  
"Oh. I see. And why did you not send Hannah to retrieve it?" Claude questioned calmly.  
Alois pouted and turned around.  
"Because I'm grown up!" Alois stucn his tongue out blew a raspberry.  
"Oh?" All of a sudden, Claude was infront of him, bent over and in his face. "You sure don't act it."  
His breath smelled of old spice.  
"Your breath stinks." Alois said as if it was the meanest insult in the world.   
Hannah didn't let him practice bad words at all, so how the hell would he know how to hit a nerve?  
"And your soul reeks of impurity."Claude chuckled as he stood straight.

(Cue Sandstorm by Apahse feat Odalisk.))

There was a shift in the air.   
The hallway was upside down for a moment and dirt and grime filled for a moment. Claude rose an eyebrow. His glasses needed cleaning.  
The most bizzare thing was, A spirit, shadow was looming over Alois' little body. It was dressed like Alois, the same flaxenn hair, the same electric blue eyes. The same sadistic smile on little Alois' face. This was Alois.

"My soul? My soul? Did you not crawl on your knees for this soul you piece of shit?" The larger version of Alois placed his hand on Little Alois' head and Little Alois looked up, fire burning in his eyes.   
"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel!" 

Claude's body had to comply. He dropped to his knees.

"This impure soul has you on string, controlling you like a fucking puppet. How does that feel Claude?!" Little Alois let out a maniacal laugh when Alois opened his mouth, tilting his head back, tears running down his face.

Blood came from Little Alois' eyes, slowly running down his cheeks.  
"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel! Crawl like the vermin you are and lick my boots!" Alois demanded.   
Claude's body lurched forward at Alois' shiny boots. He began to lick them. Cleaning them.

Alois tilted Little Alois' head down, the blood falling onto Claude's head. It burned him. Like holy water. Like magma. But Claude kept licking. And licking and licking.

"Jim? Jim where are you?" Came Hannah's voice from the first floor stairs.

Alois' mouth curled into a nasty smirk. "This won't be the last time we meet, Demon." 

With that, he was gone, vanished like the wind. Little Alois fell to the floor, his body spent as blood fell from his eyes, his breath barely there.  
"Mom...my.." He rasped out before passing out.

Hannah rounded the corner, hands clasped im front of her. Hannah looked up and lo and behold.  
The spider demon lapping at Alois' boots as if he'd been ordered to.

"Claude...what are you doing?" Hannah asked in worry as she hurried over. She dropped to her kmees, pushing him away. Hannah picked Alois' little body up. When his head rolled over to her, fear and panic shot through the womans chest.

"Claude what did you do?! What did you do to him!?" Hannah screamed as she wiped away the warm blood from his cheeks.  
"Oh my...God!" She cradled his head to her chest, rubbing his back as she spoke in Welsh.

Claude looked up. Alois was leaning on the wall oppsite of Hannah, arms crossed. He seemed to be watching Hannnah mourn. He looked up and his blue eyes caught Claude's. Alois winked and gave him a sadistic smile. With that he turned on his heel and walked away, fading into thin air.


	7. Where do babies come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois won't eat his vegetables.  
> Hannah tells a story.

His tempeture was running high. Somewhere between 80-100.  
Bed rest was the next possible option for the next two days.

It was a love hate relationship.

Alois rocked back and forth, hugging blue rabbit as he stared at the wall. Boredom was something Alois Trancy did not take kindly to; but it seemed to have a stupid crush on him in some way.  
He was a young soul! He liked to get out, be happy, explore! Sometimes cause mischief, but that was pretty much it.  
But he was confined to this bed for god knows how long; it was awful.

"I'm bored!" He exclaimed as he fell back, spreading his limbs out onto the bed as he stare up at the ceiling. Alois blew a lock of flaxen hair from his face.  
Hannah was off doing what Hannah does. He was left all alone. And he couldn't even leave this horrible room because of the modified locks.  
Was this what hell felt like?  
Was it killing boredom? Was it confined to a bed with nothing to do?  
To be honest, he didn't know what happened in the hallway himself. The last thing he remembered was insulting Claude's breath and every went black. When his eyes opened, here he was, confined to this goddamit bed. Type of fuckery was that?  
Alois held blue rabbit up into the light.  
"You look hungry Mr.Rabbit. Don't you say we get something to nibble on. It's probably tea time yeah?" Alois sat up and tucked blue rabbit under his arm and slunk off the bed.  
He went over to the window and grabbed the bell from the sille and he began to ring it; In hopes Hannah might hear it and free him.

Hannah looked up from her book. Hannah softly sighed. Being a mother was no easy job. So it was only right she got some relaxation time.  
Hannah picked up her dresses, grabbed a book and a cup of tea and reclined in a chair in the reading room.  
If Alois had been Alois he would have given her a knot for even daring to attempt this.  
But now, her sweet little baby was calling her. 

Hannah stood up and dusted her dress off. She then continued up to Alois' room. Pushing the door, she saw Alois standing in the middle of the room, holding his blue rabbit, a cute little innocent look on his face.  
Hannah smiled.

"You called Jim?" Hannah asked softly as she came over and kneeled before him.  
Alois reached out and touched her bottom lip.  
It was purple!  
"Mommy theres something wrong with your lips! Are you sick?!" Alois began to stomp his little heels, hugging his hand to his body. He'd contract it if he wasn't careful.  
Hannah softly giggled.  
"Jim, it's just my lipstick. I'm not sick darling and I can never get sick." Hannah smirked. "Wanna know why?"  
Alois' eyes widened. He nodded vigorously.  
Hannah leaned in.  
"Because I eat all of my vegetables." She whispered.  
Alois let out a whine. "But I hate vegetables!" He reached out and held fast to Hannah's shoulders.  
Hannah wrapped her arms around him and stood up. "Then i guess you'll always get sick sweetie." Hannah hummed.  
"But Thats no fair.." Alois mumbled.  
"Life isn't fair darling." Hannah sighed as she closed the room door.  
"Then I suppose I couldn't get a cookie?" Alois asked curiously.  
"If you eat your vegetables." Hannah quipped.  
Alois let out a groan.  
"MOMMY!!!"

 

Alois looked around. Hannah stoof to his side. Those odd triplets stood in the corner. And Claude wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
But at least he got two cookies!  
.  
.  
.  
But he had to eat his green peas. Where was scotland yard when he needed them?  
Alois looked up at Hannah with the best pouty face he had. "I don't wanna eat them." He whined.  
"Then you won't get to eat the cookies Jimmy." Hannah sighed.  
"But..But.." Alois looked at his lap.  
He really didn't like vegetables.  
He'd never liked them.  
Alois put his head down on the table after he pushed away the plate.  
"I'm not gonna eat them." Alois sniffled out.  
Hannah sighed and rubbed her temples. This little boy made her want to kick down a tree. She hadn't had the urge in the past hundred years.

Hannah grabbed a chair and sat down beside him. Picking up the spoon full of Peas.  
Hannah then grabbed a cookie.  
"Let's play a game." Hannah quipped. "For every spoonful you eat, you'll get one whole cookie." 

Alois looked up, immediately. That meant he'd get five cookies or maybe six!  
"You promise?" Alois sniffled.  
"I promise Jimmy." Hannah said with a soft smile.

~♡~

"A ball?" Alois asked curiously, peeking out from behind Hannah.  
Hannah slowly nodded, reading the invitation over once more.  
Madame Red, Or Angelina Dalles was having a ball. A costume ball.  
And she invited Earl Alois Trancy.  
But the problem was, Earl Alois Trancy was a floundering toddler.

Hannah sighed and tucked it into her apron. That meant shopping.  
Hannah didn't fancy shopping. People looked at her weird, Alois insisted on everything he saw and it was such a asking task.  
But alas it had to be done.

"I want ball!" Alois cheered, tugging on her dress.  
"Of course darling." Hannah said, turning around and ushering him back inside, closing the door.  
"Can it be purple?" Alois asked in a excited manner.  
"I don't know darling. Maybe." Hannah placed a hand atop Alois' head.  
They continued to the kitchen where they dwelled before.  
Hannah picked Alois up and placed him on the counter and went back to kneeding dough.  
Alois watched her. She was so skilled and talented. He wished he could help. But he messed up the first batch.

"Hey mommy.." Alois said as he twiddled his thumbs.  
"Yes Jim?" Hannah replied. She wasn't read for the next question. It hit her like a tun of brick. She wasn't even sure she was sure. Who taught Alois these things? How? Hannah would have to cut off the triplets tongues. They had no manners or chill.

"Whers do babies come from?" Alois stared at her with the most brightest blue eyes, that seemed to look into her soul.  
Hannah looked up and quirked her brow.  
"Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
"Because i wanna know where I came from!" Alois piped, a bright smile on his face.  
"Well.." Hannah dusted off hee apron. She debated telling him the real deal. Or a story. "One day..on your birthday. I went to the church and I asked God for a child, a baby."

Alois nodded, eager to hear more.  
"Uhuh!"

Hannah gently took his hand. "And that same afternoon, I was in the garden, I heard crying. Of course I was curious. So I got up and I looked into the bluebells, the large patch." Hannah exhaled. "And there you were, adorable as ever, bluebells in your hair, petals all over your body. And I said, 'Oh. Praise the lord.'."

Alois let out a giggle and blushed.  
"Then what?" 

"I picked you up, you wouldn't stop crying at all. You cried and cried and cried until I milked a cow and gave you a little drink. Your face faded from red, to pink, to pale." Hannah played with his little fingers. "And I smiled and made a promise. That I'd look after you until you were old enough and went off into the world on your own."


	8. Alois' first ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE MISSPELLINGS, I'll fix them and re-post it in due time.

Hannah had gotten shopping out of the way immediately. Well- she actually didn't shop. She sent for a tailor, to measure herself and Alois for costumes.  
Alois insisted that she was a mermaid. The stories she told him had gotten to his head. And he wanted to be a little Dracula.  
So Hannah got a mermaid costume and Alois got a Dracula costume.  
~¤~  
"Jim, you'll fall." Hannah said softly as she watched him stand on the carriage seat.  
Alois looked over at her with his famous pout.  
"Can I sit in your lap mommy? Cause I wanna see the flowers!" Alois begged in a pouty tone.  
Hannah nodded and reached out to pick him up and place him in his lap.  
Alois proceeded to stand in her lap and look out the window. His heels hurted her thighs but happiness on his face blocked all of that out.

"Oh! Mommy did you see that butterfly!?" Alois nearly screamed, pointing to the fluttering blue creature outside of the window.  
"Oh..it's pretty.." Hannah giggled softly.  
Alois smiled and looked back at Hannah. He then plopped into her lap and leaned his head into her breast.  
Hannah softly giggled as he nuzzled his head into her breast, getting comfortable for a nap.

~♡~

When Hannah arrived Madame Red's estate, she clambered out of the carrige, holding a sleeping Alois in her arms.  
The head butler, a happy young lad, rose an eyebrow at the sleeping child.  
Hannah offered him a soft smile.  
"He is my son, Alois Jr." Hannah said softly as she carressed Alois' head.  
The butler quirked his brow even more.  
"Earl Trancy is a mere 14, how could he have a son? And when was this wedding?" The butler seemed to want to break Hannah down, expose the truth. 

Hannah was a demon. Lying was instinct.  
"Earl Trancy has a taste for foreign women such as myself, my good sir. We were married in secret, I wished for a quiet small wedding you see Alois Jr here, was born not soon after." Hannah flipped her hair over, straigting her posture. "But what does it matter? My husband is sickly and he thought it best if I and his son were to attend." Hannah smirked.  
Her lie was perfect.  
Alois was infact sick before he turned into a child, his mood was horrible though. She was dressed in fine silk and she was beautiful and what you would consider foreign in London.  
One had to believe the rest, proof was there.

The butler slowly nodded and let her pass. Hannah shot him a smile and added sass to her step.  
Just then Alois began to stir in her arms.  
He mumbled something and nuzzled back into Hannah's breast.

The ball was in full swing. There was music, people, food, drinks and laughter.  
Women whispered about and watched Hannah as soon as she came in, carrying a child in her arms. A sleeping child. Men stared at her figure, it was a perfect hourglass.

((Cue "Stop staring at my mom"))

Hannah simply stood in the corner, rubbing Alois' back as she swayed to the music. She was offered Champagne, but refused.  
Alois began to stir and this time he actually woke up. Slowly blinking, his electric blue eyes coming to life as he looked around, trying to be aware of his surroundings.  
Well he knew he was on some big ol breast, that's for sure.  
He wanted to mash them a bit more, but he wasn't tired.  
Alois' head popped up and he looked at Hannah.

"I wanna go down!" He whined, digging his nails into her shoulders.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow.  
"Alois, darling, is that how you ask for things?" She asked in a curious manner.  
Alois exhaled. He wanted to go home already. "Can you please put me down mommy?" Alois asked politely.  
"Certainly darling. Just don't go out of my sight." Hannah hummed softly as she placed her master on the floor.  
People was watching now. How sweet, a baby at a ball. They wanted him to mingle.  
But Alois did the opposite. He lifted Hannah's mermaid skirt and hid under it.  
Women giggled at the cuteness. Men couldn't care less.  
Suddenly, women began to flock Hannah, asking her questions.

"Are you his maid?"  
"How old is he?"  
"Who's son is he?"  
"What's his name?"

Hannah tried her best to answer them as quickly as they were thrown.  
"I'm his mother- his name is Alois.Jr- he's 3-" Hannah felt a bit overwhelmed.  
Alois peeked out from under Hannah's skirt. All of these women.  
They had no breast, or not his preference. Big, fluffy and bouncy.  
Alois tugged on Hannah's skirt, prompting her to look down and all of the other women too.

"Lift!" He said, reaching his arms out to her. The women ooh'd and awww'd like idiots as Hannah lifted him up and put him on her waist.  
Alois sighed and rested his head on her breast.  
Ah. Perfect.  
He watched all of the women fond over him. He didn't wanna entertain their shit, he just want breast and sleep right now.

"Mommy.."Alois whined softly.  
"Oh! No he rarely misbehaves-" Hannah looked down at him, rubbing his back. "Yes darling?" She asked softly.  
"I wanna go home mommy.." Alois yawned. He ignored the squeals. They made his head hurt.  
"Well- the ball isn't over and we couldn't leave before then. It'd be rude Alois." Hannah adjusted his weight. "Would you like something sweet? To cheer you up?" 

Alois perked right up. "Cookies?" He asked in a shy tone. They were staring at him, with hearts in their eyes.  
"Of course- excuse me ladies." Hannah smiled and maneuvered her way away from the women.  
Going over to the sweets table, Hannah took a saucer and placed three cookies on it. Chocolate chip, White Chocolate chip and Sugar.  
Taking a seat at one of the table, Hannab let him have at it.  
Alois was about to 'Fuck it up' but he remembered his manners. So he took his time and finished each cookie slowly.  
Hannah watched him, proud. He remembered his manners. When Alois finished Hannah clapped and cheered.  
Alois blushed and giggled, clapping with her.  
"Yay~!" They cheered together.  
Hannah then dusted his mouth off.

Hannah held her hand out.  
"May I have this dance, Mi lord?" She asked.  
Alois stared at her hand. Then vigorously nodded, excited.  
Taking it, he pulled Hannah with all the strength his had for her voluptuous body onto the floor with the others.  
He didn't know how to dance, but he knew how to dance. Just let the music set the mood and you go with it.

The music was upbeat, violins.  
Hannah picked up her dresses and curtsied to him. Alois did a awkward disoriented bow.  
Hannah giggled and took his hand.  
They then skipped/marched in a circle. Clapped, spun and faced each othe then bowed.  
By this point everyone wanted to watch Earl Trancy's wife and son share a dance, especially his son.  
Alois let out a joyus laugh and took Hannah's hands. They jumped/marched and let go, spinning and doing a slight jump before clapping and bowing once more as the music faded away.  
Alois jumped and clapped, smiling and laughing as he expressed how happy he was. Hannah smiled and took his hand. She didn't like to be the center of attention but Alois however, loved the limelight.

By the time the ball was over, they had shared two more dances, a waltz and shuffle And Alois ate more sweets. He had a great time, and he certainly loved the cookies.

And he was spent. 

Hannah carried him to carrige, sleeping atop her breast as she carresed his precious little head.  
Hannah was caught up in thinking as she entered the carrige. 

She hadn't had a good time such as this in nearly 50 years. Oh.  
Alois brought her such joy. She never wanted to let him go.  
He was hers.  
Hers Alone.

The carrige began to move. The starry night whipping by.  
Hannan sat bacbacm, cuddling her son as she watched the beautiful sight.  
Ah.  
She could do this forever.

Suddenly, the carrige ran off the road and straight into a tree, crashing and toppling over.  
Her first instinct was to shield him with her body, curling around him. She didn't care about the gash on her cheek or the aching in her leg.

Alois was tired, but he wasn't tired anymore. What the heck was happening?  
"Mommy..?" He asked softly.  
"I'm okay Jim, I'm here. Does anything hurt?" Hannah questioned as she sat up.  
Alois sat up and shook his head. The moonlight casted from the window overhead.  
They had to find a way to get out.

But that wasn't a priority anymore.  
Something, No, Somebody ripped the side of the carrige clean off.  
Hannah and Alois looked up, seeing their savoir, or maybe opponent.  
Claude threw it aside like a piece of paper. 

"Hannah." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'd like my master now. Your game of house is over." 

"No. I will not give him over to the likes of you." Hannah snapped, taking Alois and hugging him to her chest. Alois was confused.

Claude sighed. "Very well Hannah." Claude smirked. "If you don't want your head hung on spike, then I suggest you get ready for a fight."  
Hannah seemed taken aback, but then a proud smirk came to form on her face.

"Oh? It can be anyones fight, Claude." Hannah chuckled and stood. Her mermaid costume burned away with black flames, leaving a latex leotard in it's place, demonic markings on her face and her sapphires were bow maroon.

Alois backed away, terrified out of his mind. He wanted his mommy.  
But he wasn't sure Hannah was his mommy anymore. He was confused. Tucking his head between his knees, Alois curled into a ball.  
Maybe if he was quiet, they wouldn't hurt him.

Hannah tilted her head back and reached down her throat, pulling Leviathan out; slimed with saliva and glistening in the moonlight.  
"Do not mistake me for a fellow Demon Claude. I am old enough to be your ancestor." Hannah smirked. "They do not call me The Venus flytrap for nothing."  
Claude threw his glasses to the side and ran a hand through his hair. "Loudest bark smallest bite." 

 

Alois peeked out from between his legs. Hannah and Claude were going at it like a dog for a bone. Hannah was diminishing him with every powerful blow. His webs cut and slash at Hannah; she fought as if her life was on the line. 

"Pathetic!" Hannah snapped as she brought Leviathan down onto Claude's shielding arm. Claude grabbed Hannah's neck and picked her up, intending to throw her.  
As a counter strike, Hannah kicked her leg out into his stomach and she fell to the floor.  
Scrambling to her feet, Hannah grabbed Leviathan and made room between her and Claude.  
"Maybe if your cock wasn't so big you wouldn't be so stupid!" Hannah seethed as she righted the sword in her hand and charged.  
Claude evaded each jab of her sword, lunching attacks of his own.

All of a sudden, Claude stopped attacking. Hannah stopped moving.  
Smirking, Claude put on a new pair of glasses.  
"It looks like you've danced into my web, Hannah." Claude chuckled.  
Hannah felt the threads weaving around her, squeezing the life out of her.  
"Fuck you." Hannah spat. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker.  
Hannah dropped her sword into the damp grass.  
Oh no.

Alois quietly crawled out of the carrige and and ran away from the two demons. If he ran they wouldn't hurt him. If he found an adult, they could help him.  
Hannah always told him if you're lost find an adult.  
But he couldn't find any. It was dark, cold and lonely

Wondering over to the large oak tree, Alois took seat, sighing in an exasperated manner.  
He was hungry. And tired. He wanted his mommy.  
Alois sniffled and blinked away tears. He just wanted to go home.

A warm hand was placed on Alois' shoulder; making him jump and squeeze his eyes shut.  
"Earl Trancy?" Came a swift and smooth voice, a heavy British accent.  
Alois slowly looked up. He knew that voice. It was that man with the long coat tails! Or. Sebastian.

"Long coat tail man!" Alois cheered, popping onto his feet. He hugged Sebastian's leg.  
"I'm lost and I don't know where mommy is and I'm scared!" Alois whined as he buried his face in Sebastians pant leg.  
"Oh?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "She's just up ahead."  
"No it isn't! It's a mean scary lady with a scary knife!" Alois sniffled, tears coming to his eyes.  
Sebastian sighed and reached down, picking Alois up.  
"Can you stay here while I go look for your mother?" He asked slowly.  
Alois nodded vigorously. He didn't wanna move from this tree.  
Sebastian sofly sighed and placed Alois down at the foot of the tree. 

He cracked his fingers. "Now then.."

With a amused chuckle Claude dragged Leviathan across Hannah's stomach, cutting the leotard. It shriveled up and shrunk.  
Hannah tried to get free of the binds. What was wrong with her?  
Usually she could break these without much effort but now she was incredibly weak.  
Hannah inhaled and exhaled.  
"I guess this is the end.." she said to herself.  
"Indeed." Claude mused in a sadistic manner.  
Hannah sighed and looked up at the starry night sky.  
She was trying to come to terms with her death, but something told her it wasn't her time.  
Yet.

Something black, fast and deathly crashed into Claude, knocking him over. Or somebody.  
Hannah watched, trying to see who it was.  
They went at it like a dog for a bone. The ukown assailant was fighting for the sword and Claude was fighting for his life.  
This demon was stronger.  
But Claude refused to give up just like that.  
A loud kick was administered to Claude's face, his glasses flying off and breaking. Leviathan was now in the strangers arms.  
Hannah's eyes widened. They were coming straight over here. Hannah struggled harder and the thread dug into her skin.  
They rose the sword and slashed at Hannah.  
She fell to the floor, her body in shock. She wasn't harmed. She wasn't bleeding.  
She was free!  
But she was still weak. 

"Please.." Hannah breathed out. "I'm with kit..don't hurt me." She backed away, dirt staining her body.  
"Now why would I do that?" The stranger chuckled. "Especially when it's mine." The black flames faded away leaving Sebastian in its wake.  
Hannah sighed. She then rolled her eyes.  
"I fucking hate you."She snapped, getting up. She clambered to her feet and held out her hand.  
"My sword please." She said flatly.  
Sebastian hummed as he walked over. He grabbed Hannah's hair and pulled her head back. Hannah opened her mouth wide, unhinging her jaw.  
Sebastian sheated the sword and backed away.  
Hannah's demonic form went away, leaving her in the ripped and dirty mermaid outfit, her eyes now sapphire and her face clear.  
"Where's my son?" She asked as she dusted away some dirt.  
"Over that way." Sebastian hummed, pointing the way.  
"Thanks and don't ever save me again you idiot." Hannah turned quickly and ran away, worried about her sweet little baby. He was probably scared out of his mind. Hannah stopped short and turned to look at the other demon. "And rake care of," Hannah made a odd sound from the pit of her stomach and diaphragm.  
"Will do." Sebastian hummed.

 

Alois rubbed his cold body. He felt so tired. But he didn't wanna sleep. The monsters might get him. He just wanted his mommy.  
Alois sniffled. He was so, so hungry.

"Jim? Jim darling? It's me, where are you?" Hannah called curiously.  
Alois looked up from his shoes.  
"Mommy?" He called.  
"Yes, where are you?" Hannah answered back.  
"Over here!" Alois said in a excited voice as he stood up, jumping up and down, waving his hands.

Hannah wandered into the clearing. As soon as she saw her son, she rushed over and dropped to her knees, bringing him into a bear hug.  
Alois giggled and nuzzled into her. She smelled bad but he was glad she was here.  
"Nn. Mommy you're hurting me." Alois mumbled into her shoulder.  
"I can't help it Jim." Hannah kissed his cheek and pulled back. She looked him up and down.  
Hannah couldn't wait for him to grow up and make her proud, even if he wasn't all that nice to her then.

"Honey, let me see your tongue." Hannah softly instructed.  
Alois stuck out his tongue at her. It was small and pink with a hue or white from all the sweets he had eaten. But it was clear of a contract mark.  
Hannah let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping.

"Wah?" Alois asked curiously as he tried to look at his tongue.  
Hannah fixed his collar and smothed his shirt.  
"Jim, honey. You need to be honest with me." Hanah said slowly and clearly.  
Alois' tongue was in his mouth as he nodded. "Okay!"  
"What do you want?" Hannah asked slowly.  
Alois tilted his head. "Huh? Cookies!" He giggled and clapped his hands.  
"No, jim, what do you want? Truly want?" Hannah asked curiously, fixing his collar once more.  
"Well.." Alois looked around. "I want money. Lot's of it. And I want all the toys and sweets I could ever wish for." Alois hummed and paused. "I don't want you to ever leave me.." He looked down at his shoes.  
Hannah sighed and bowed her head.  
She was quiet for a moment.  
Alois felt a tingling right below his left ear. It tickled. As if someome was tickling him with a feather.  
Then it started to burn. Soon pain was racking his body. 

"Mommy.." Alois held the side of his neck. "Whats happening!?" He asked in panic, fear in his baby blues.  
"It's for the best Jim. It'll be over soon." Hannah soothed as she pulled him close.  
"It hurts so bad." Alois whimpered.  
"I know honey I know.." Hannah whispered as she rubbed his back

"I..I.." Alois tried to speak, but he couldn't. "Mo..m.." Alois trailed off. The sides of his vision was going dark. Then it was lights out.

Hannah exhaled. "Believe me Jim, it's for the best."


	9. The Game of Football

Claude's room was made into a storage closet and his clothing were burned.

Hannah did it with a smile on her face.

Now she could watch her baby grow up, with a new slate. He was hers and hers alone. It was the perfect setup. Just her and Jim, in a big house with a white fence, they were wealthy, Alois could get whatever he wanted, she would always drown him in love.  
Hannah's child would grow up lovely without any interruption. He was happy so she was happy.

"I got it mommy! I got it!" Alois panted as he ran after the blue ball. His small bare feet hit the soft warm grass as he ran, his breath uneven, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh be careful Jim! Mommy doesn't want you to fet hurt now!" Hannah called as she put her hands on her knees and exhaled.  
Hannah let loose today. Alois wanted to play ball but her dresses wouldn't allow that. So Hannah put on one of his 14 year old shirts and a pair of his altered black pants, she had to make it bigger, her thighs and bum just wouldn't fit.

"I won't!" Alois panted as he picked up the ball. He dropped it and kicked it across the grass to Hannah. Hannah ran sideways and fell as she kicked the ball back in his direction.   
Alois ran to meet it and kicked it back to Hannah, his face a little pink.

On her back, Hannah kicked out her leg and sent it back to him. When she got up, dirt stains were on the back of Alois' shirt.   
Alois ran back a little and then kicked it in her direction, hard.  
Hannah caught the ball between her ankle and began to kick it side to side as she balanced.

"Ooh! Thats so cool mommy!" Alois said in awe as he watched her.  
"Oh this?" Hannah chuckled. "Just something i picked up in Africa. It's called football."   
"What's efreca? And can you teach me?!" Alois asked in a begging manner as he came closer.  
"Well okay," Hannah passed him the ball with the nudge of her foot. "Keep it between your feet, this is called a hold."

Alois stopped the ball with his foot and began to slowly pass it side to side between his feet. "Like this?"

...

"If I make this goal you'll let me have a cookie right?!" Alois called as he passed the ball side to side between his feet and moved forward.  
"You'll have to make the goal first Jimmy!" Hannah stood infront of the big old willow tree.  
"Okay!" Alois giggled. He came atleast a few feet from Hannah and stopped, still holding the ball. Then he kicked it, sending it straight inbetween Hannah's legs and straight at the tree.

"I want my cookie!" Alois cheered as he jumped up and down.

"You've earned it fair and square baby. Come one give mommy a hug. I'm proud of you." Hannah squatted and opened her arms.

Alois giggled and ran into her arms, wrapping his arms around Hannah. "I love you mommy, you're the best  mommy in the world." Alois whispered, clutching her clothing and squeezing her closer.   
"I love you too Jim, you always make me smile everyday." Hannah whispered in turn, pulling him closer.

Hannah stood and picked Alois up and placed him on her waist and she began walking back towards the manor.   
The sun was setting and the breeze was cool.  
"Hey mommy?" Alois laid his head on Hannah's shoulder.   
"What is it darling?" Hannah answered.  
"Do I have a daddy?" Alois asked curiously.  
Hannah pressed her lips in a firm line, eyes turning stone cold.  
"I think we have sugar cookies in the cupboard."

~♡~  
((You should probably listen to Pretty Hurts By Beyonce while reading this part.))

Hannah placed a kiss on Alois' head and whispered a few words in Latin.   
Hannah then walked around the bed and straight out of the door. She gently closed it and then leaned against it.  
Letting out a exasperated sigh, Hannah slumped to the floor.

"Oh. How did I get myself into this?" Hannah quietly asked herself as she buried her face in her hands.

Alois' question unsettled her. It made her remember why she didn't take him and go across the world after their contract formed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hannah hissed, hitting herself on the head.

She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave with her son and it was all Sebastian's fault. Him and his child, his unborn child.  
The child she carried in her womb.  
The fact that he wanted to acknowledge the child, was enough to make her furious.   
Hannah exhaled and slowly moved her hands down to her shirt. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall away. There was a noticeable bump on a Hannah's lower stomach, confirming the inevitable.   
Hannah was pregnant. 

 


	10. The Ducky

**If you are upset by Incest, then I suggest you turn and run right now. If you have Mommy issues, then I suggest you turn and run right now. If you just don't fuck with Smut/Lemon, then I suggest you turn and run right now. -Le_Alois**

~

Hannah yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced around the lavish lavender and white themed bedroom. She caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror.

"I'm one hot mother," Hannah mumbled to herself as she fluffed her hair.

Hannah felt a small movement next to her and she looked down. There wrapped up in the sheets was her little toddler. He hugged blue rabbit to his chest, his lips pressed into a heart shape as drool leaked down the side of his mouth. Hannah smiled and reached down, running her fingers through his soft flaxen locks.

The morning was quiet and chilly. Hannah could hear the gushing stream in the woods if she listened real hard. Hannah put her hands under Alois' arms and lifted his small body up from the bed. She brought him close, putting his head on her chest and rubbing his back.   
Alois still slept peacefully, inhaling his mother's sweet scent.

"I'm still sleepy, momma," Alois mumbled as he looked down at the clear bath water. It was beginning to foam. 

"Well, this should wake you up," Hannah said as she scrubbed his back with a soapy sponge. She even scrubbed his neck and behind his ears.

"I'm so tired." Alois yawned as he purposely sank lower into the water. Hannah grabbed him under the arms and brought him back up.

"Jim," She gently said. "It's Monday and you know what happens on Monday." She kissed his wet hair and continued washing him.

Alois groaned and covered his crotch, leaning forward. "I don't wanna, Mommy."   
Hannah arched her eyebrow and pulled back. "Why are you doing that?" She asked. "Jim why are you doing that?"

Alois shook his head and whined. "Because it hurts," He answered in a low whiny tone.

"What hurts?" Hannah quizzed. "Is Miss Kelly touching you down there?" She asked.  
"No," Alois sniffed. "My ducky hurts, it's really hard."  
Hannah let out a soft sigh, placing a hand on her chest. Hannah couldn't beileve how she was so ready to rip the teacher's throat out.

She looked down at Alois, assessing the situation. She reached down under the water and moved Alois' hands from his crotch. His ducky was small and stiff, enclosed with alabaster foreskin, pink flesh peeking out. "It's not really supposed to hurt," She said calmly. "Do you need to pee?" She questioned.

Alois didn't know what to do with his hands. "No," He shook his head, his wet blond locks swinging.

Hannah looked at her son, catching his icy blue eyes. "Are you okay with me touching down there? Tell me the truth." She said slowly, making sure he understood what she was proposing.  
Alois didn't really know what to say. So he nodded. Hannah was his mommy, she would never intentionally hurt him. She'd be good to him all this time so why stop now?

"I'll teach you a little trick," Hannah began. She took his hand in her own and brought it down to his crotch. With little effort, she enclosed Alois' hand around his ducky and Alois jumped.   
"It's okay," Hannah soothed. 

"Now, you move it up and down." She instructed as she held his wrist and gently jerked it up and down. Alois let out a soft sigh and his shoulders slumped. Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and reached out, hugging him to her breast. Alois' breath became hard as his cock grew harder. 

"Does that feel good?" She asked softly. Alois thickly swallowed and nodded his head. Hannah took his hand away from his cock and it bobbed stiffly in the bath water. Alois furrowed his brow and bit his bottom lip. He looked up at Hannah, his eyes wide with hope. Hannah used her thumb and index, placing them on his little cock and she began to move her hand up and down. His foreskin was pushed up then pulled back, over and over again. 

Alois moved his hips. "Nngh, Momma." He whined. 

Hannah gently laughed and kissed his head. "It's okay, Jim." She said. "You can make sounds if you like,"

Alois' mouth fell open and he let out a little moan. His breath could be heard in the quiet bathroom. All of a sudden, Alois bucked his hips and a thin stream of white liquid came from the tip of his cock. Alois sighed and let himself sink into Hannah's breast. His cock became soft and flaccid. "Is it better? Does it still hurt?" Hannah asked as she pulled her hand back and picked up the washcloth. Alois shook his head. He was too spent to even bother speaking. 

At breakfast, the triplets had gone all out like they did on any other given day. There were all types of foods on the table. Hannah let Alois stand in a chair so he could pick out his own breakfast. He was growing up now, she'd noticed he grew an inch the other day. Hannah was immensely joyed at the when she thought of him as a young man. She was sure she would do a good job raising him. 

"I'm done!" Alois said as he held his hands out to Hannah. 

"Aww, Jim, you only got sweets." Hannah picked him up and put him on her waist. She picked up his plate which contained a strawberry scone, a strawberry parfait, and sugar dusted strawberries. 

"Because that's what I like," Alois giggled as Hannah placed him in his chair. Hannah placed his plate in front of him and kissed his head. "If you say so, Jimmy." She said. Then she went off to help herself to her own breakfast. Hannah didn't have to eat but she did it for Alois, so she could seem normal, not like a weirdo who doesn't eat or sleep. 

Their plates showed a lot about their personalities. Hannah had ham, cucumber, and eggs whilst Alois had loads of sugar. He didn't forget his manners he was improving, to be honest. Hannah was so proud of him.

Alois had lessons in the Study. Hannah never really allowed him in there unless he was attended to. It's not that she didn't trust him, Hannah bestowed a lot of trust upon her child, but she just didn't like the idea of him in there alone. Miss Kelly, a young woman with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes taught Alois English and Latin. Hannah noticed he spoke Latin before he turned into a baby and she thought it'd be nice for him to learn it again, Maybe some French too- but when he got older.

"Duchess Hannah," Miss Kelly bowed, tilting her head when Hannah pulled the Study doors. 

"Duchess Trancy, Miss Kelly." Hannah corrected as she smoothed her ivory blue dress. With elegance and grace, Hannah walked over to the Alois' desk and took a seat in his leather chair. She crossed her legs and leaned back. 

Miss Kelly nodded and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Duchess Trancy." She said. "But may I ask to what honor do I owe for you to be here?" The young woman eyed Hannah, trying not to be obvious. She was such an odd woman. When she entered a room, it was as if the temperature dropped and the way she walked and the way she talked. Why she didn't even let anyone catch her breathing. If she did breath, that is.

Miss Kelly and Alois looked at Hannah, curious as to why she was attending today's lesson. Alois was bored up until now, writing sentences in English then translating them to Latin. Hannah shifted a bit, pushing out her busty chest. "I just want to be here, to see what you're teaching my son." She said in her soft-spoken voice. 

"Oh," Miss Kell tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. She turned back to the lesson. _"That is not how you write the word 'Cookie' in Latin, Earl Trancy."_

**A/n I'm so sorry I haven't gotten around to updating this book in a while. I just had a shit ton of school and other things to deal with. I, for one, love this chapter. I wasn't sure if I should call Alois' penis a ducky or a Donald-.**

**Uh, Like and Comment if you want more! -Le_Alois**

 


	11. Mommy your tummy won't let me hug you!

Alois was around three years old, in the year of 1875. For his birthday was two months before 1876. November 5th, Bonfire Night. Hannah was well aware of this, In fact, she was elated. Her baby's first birthday since his reset was all she could think about. Alois was more excited than her, he was bouncing off the walls. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it was his birthday in a mere three days, the day when Hannah found him in the bluebell patch. 

Alois stared out of the carriage window, the scenery reflecting in his baby blue eyes. He was on his knees in the seat opposite of Hannah, elbows on the window ledge, his cheek resting in his left palm. He wore black short shorts and a white dress shirt with wide wrist cuffs and a black suit vest with velvet floral designs. 

"Momma?" Alois asked all of a sudden, turning to face Hannah.

"Yes, sweet face?" Hannah answered as she looked up from the little book she was writing in, her pen poised over the paper. 

"What are we doing for my birthday, really?" Alois asked curiously. 

Hannah gently smiled. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," 

"Am I spending the day with you?" Alois pressed.

Hannah shook her head, gently giggling. "But you spend every day with me, all the time."

Alois stared at his mother for a minute. She had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen that were fill with happiness. "But I like spending the day with you, it's fun!" 

"It is?" Hannah asked, placing a hand on her breast. "Just yesterday you hid from me for three hours." 

"Because!" Alois threw his hands up in the air. "I was playing hide and seek mommy!" He giggled, showing his perfect white teeth. 

"Of course you were," Hannah held out her hands and Alois eagerly reached for her. She whisked her baby off of the seat and into her lap. Hannah rested his head on her breast and gently rubbed his back. Alois stay there, inhaling his mother's rosy scent. Alois tried to get a bit closer but he couldn't get as close. He let out a little whine and pressed himself closer only to be rejected once more.

He violently pulled back and looked up at Hannah with a mix of frustration and plead. Hannah looked down at her child with a hint of confusion her face. "Jim?" She asked. 

"Mommy your tummy won't let me hug you!" Alois said in a pouty tone, crossing his arms. Hannah's eyes widened a bit as she felt a wave of panic surge over her. Hannah gently giggled, covering her mouth. Then she reached out and fluffed Alois' hair. "I guess I need to cut down on the tea." She gently joked. She wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a big ol' hug. Alois closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being smushed against her. His mommy was so soft and squishy.

Hannah let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She felt so scared, just now. Why the hell did she feel scared? Alois wasn't even old enough to understand where babies came from, nevertheless be a big brother. Hannah decided she would tell him about it when she started to show, but she couldn't quell his curiosity. 

Hannah held her baby's hand as they walked down the cobblestone sidewalks of London. Alois looked around curiously, wanting to know everything about this and that. Men and women alike looked after Hannah, mainly because of the dress that hugged her curves and showed off her assets and her child. Was she his nanny? His maid? His mother? No, she possibly couldn't be his mother.

"Mommy, look!" Alois said as he gave Hannah's hand a tug. He pointed to an ice cream vendor. "I wanna try some, please?!" Alois begged, giving Hannah those sweet little puppy dog eyes.

Hannah arched her eyebrow. "Are you sure? That's such a long line," She said. Alois jumped up and down, nodding his head. "I'm sure!"

Hannah nodded. "If you say so," She began to lead him over to the vendor. 

"Can I pay this time?"

The line was long, for everyone wanted ice cream on this hot day. Hannah held Alois' hand tight, but not tight enough to hurt him. People liked to stanch up people of status for ransom nowadays. Alois was in his own world, wondering which ice cream flavor he should get, they had vanilla, chocolate, strawberry...

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Came a feminine voice from Hannah's side. Hannah turned her head and saw a pretty lady, strawberry curls, and green eyes. She wore expensive jewelry and smelled richly of perfume. Hannah smiled and tilted her head. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked politely. 

The lady smiled at her. "I saw your lord all the way from over there and I just had to come over and say he is absolutely handsome," She looked down at Alois who was still pondering of which flavor to get. 

Hannah let out a small giggle. "I'll make sure to tell him that, he is very occupied at the moment," 

Both women looked down at Alois. They sighed at the way his flaxen locks gently moved when the wind blew. 

"I, am Lady Dorothy of the house of Pinstheed and I have a proposition for your little lord," She began. 

Hannah raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Do tell," Hannah did not add 'Mi Lady' after that like she was used to saying. She was _the_ Duchess Trancy and this woman failed to realize that. Hannah could either ruin her reputation or uprise it, either by inviting her to a ball or forgetting to send her invitation. 

"Do you see my little sally over there?" Lady Dorothy pointed to her daughter, a strawberry blonde who waited with her Nanny. She looked dully bored. 

Hannah nodded. "She looks just like her mother," Hannah complimented. 

"I can tell your lady is very beautiful, telling from your little lord." Lady Dorothy smiled. 

Hannah cleared her throat. "Your proposal?" 

"Yes," Lady Dorothy stood straight. "I would like to propose an arranged marriage between your lord and my sally." 

A sympathetic smile played on Hannah's lips. "I am sorry, but as the Duchess Of the house of Trancy, I do not accept arranged marriage proposals. My son is only three," Hannah inclined her head. "Good day to you," 

Lady Dorothy's eyes widened as Hannah turned around and walked up in the line, holding Alois' hand. 

"I want vanilla!" Alois finally decided. 

"But that's what you always get," Hannah challenged in her soft-spoken voice. 

"I'm scared to get anything else, what if it doesn't taste good?" Alois said sadly. 

"How about I get vanilla and you get anything you want and if it doesn't taste good, we'll switch?" Hannah suggested. 

Alois chose pistachio ice cream, mainly because it was green. It tasted amazing, especially the nuts. His eyes widened in amazement at the first lick. 

"Blimey! This is fookin amazin!" Alois exclaimed. 

"Jim!" Hannah dropped to her knees in front of him and covered his mouth. She glanced around to see if anyone heard that. "Who taught you that bad word?" She asked

Alois was confused. He didn't see what was wrong with it. "The mailman said it yesterday when he rang the bell," He said when Hannah uncovered his mouth.

"Don't you ever say that word again," Hannah warned, giving him a look. "I'm really disappointed in you."

Alois furrowed his brow and bit his lip. Disappointed? That meant she was unhappy with him? _'Mommy's unhappy... with me?'_ Alois couldn't really comprehend it. What had he done? Alois dropped the ice cream and covered his face. Hannah's brow raised in surprise. Then Alois started to cry, quietly at first but soon he began to make choked up sounds. 

"Jim?" Hannah said softly, gently pulling his hands away from his face. "Was it me? Did I do something?" 

Alois shook his head vigorously, squeezing his eyes shut. "Y-You-You're dis-disa-point-ted i-in m-m-me!" He cried. 

Hannah's eyes winded, filling with sadness. "No, no I could never be disappointed in you sweetie face," She said gently.

Alois let out another cry. "Y-Y-ou ju-jus-t s-aid," 

"I said it just to emphasize that I didn't want you saying that bad word, I could never be disappointed in you, Jimmy." Hannah reached out and brought Alois into a hug. Alois couldn't stop crying as he hugged her, ruining her shoulder with snot and tears.

"I-I love you, M-Mommy," Alois said through his cries. 

"I love you too, I love you too." Hannah cooed, kissing his cheek before continuing to hug her son


	12. Timber Speaks and Speaks and Speaks

His face was pressed into Hannah's breast, one hand in her bigger hand and the other resting on Hannah's side. Alois had never woken up like this before. He had never woken up with his crotch pressed against Hannah's stomach, feeling pressure on his erection. 

Alois tried to ignore it, thinking it was normal. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, then inhaled when Hannah let out a breath. Her breath didn't smell bad, she never had morning breath. Alois opened his eyes and was met with Hannah's sleeping face, his baby blue orbs taking in his mother's face. She looked so... different. She looked nothing like him. Maybe he looked more like his daddy... only if he knew his daddy. 

Alois felt a little throb of pleasure when he shifted. It felt good. Alois shifted closer once more. He bit the inside of his cheek. Why did this feel so good? 

His movement woke up Hannah, her eyes snapping open just like that. Her motherly instinct was always on nowadays. She squeezed Alois' hand, feeling immense relief that he was here, he was fine. Alois didn't even realize Hannah had awoke, he kept pressing and grinding himself against her stomach, half of his face buried in her breast. 

Hannah couldn't help but smile. Her sunshine was curious about things like this, about his body and how it worked. "Does it feel good when you do that?" Hannah asked in her soft spoken voice, but it vibrated in her chest and through her breast, giving Alois a good shake. He jumped back, his heart beat picking up. 

Hannah gently giggled. "Did I scare you?" She asked as she rose her thin silver eyebrow. Alois nodded, trying to find his voice. Hannah studied her son for a second before she sat up, raising from the bed. Alois flopped back down, staring at the chocolate brown canopy. 

"Momma," He looked over at Hannah. "My cock is hard." He announced. Hannah told him to call it what it was and stop calling it a thingy or a ducky. 

"That's normal, sweet face." Hannah replied sweetly as she reached out and rub his stomach. "Do you want me to help or do you have it this time?" 

Alois felt something flutter in his stomach. "Yes, please." He answered. 

Hannah smiled and pulled her hand back. She got on her knees and lowered her upper half onto the bed, leveling her face with his crotch. Alois watched in curiosity. Why wasn't she using her hands?

Hannah licked her lips. Then she used her teeth to drag up the silk night dress that he was wearing. His little erection was standing up, the foreskin over the pink tip, pre-cum beading at the tip. Hannah  Hannah flicked her tongue out, collecting and tasting the salty liquid. Alois shivered, trying to relax.

"Mmm," Hannah sounded, licking her lips once more. She kissed his tip, closing her eyes. Then she took his small cock into her mouth. Alois let out a soft sigh, feeling her warmness. Hannah began to tongue her son's cock like a piece of hard candy. 

"Ah," Alois gently moaned. "Mommy," Once again he didn't know what to do with his hands. He held them in the air, unsure if he should touch himself or touch her. Hannah began to bob her head up and down intently. Alois moaned once more and placed his hand on Hannah's hair, the other gripping the sheets. His cock popped out of Hannah's mouth by mistake, laying flat on his tummy and Hannah began to lap at it, the top and the side. 

"M-Mommy!" Alois' breath was hard and sweat coated his body, making him feel nasty. Alois gripped Hannah's hair and tugged at it. Hannah opened her eyes, surveying the mess she had made of him. With a gentle smirk on her face, she continued to lick at his cock. Alois let out a gentle groan as a clearish white fluid spurted from his cock, landing on his tummy. 

His body was basking in afterglow, his fingers shaking and his breath hard. Hannah licked all of his cum away and promptly swallowed it, seeing he wasn't old enough to make sperm. She gently giggled and kissed Alois' cheek. 

. . . 

Alois stood by the bathroom, his ear pressed against the door as he listened to the wretched sounds that came from inside.

'Did I make Mommy sick?' Alois asked himself. He saw her swallow the white stuff that came out of his cock. Alois furrowed his brow and looked down at the floor. Hannah sounded as if she was dying in there. She groaned and moaned. 

Alois reached for the door handle when a gloved hand was placed oh his own. He looked up and saw one of the triplets. They held out their other hand and Alois slowly took it. They lead him away from the bathroom, leading him through the halls. 

"Which one are you?" Alois asked as he looked up at the man with his large blue eyes. "Mommy say's you are my uncle's." 

The triplet looked down at Alois, his face void of any emotion. 

"You can speak to me," A smile grew on Alois' face. When he said those words he did not know he was actually controlling the demon, Aloid did not even know his so-called uncle was a demon. 

"The name's Timber and you're quite annoying." Timber said flatly. 

Alois giggled. "Tinba?" He repeated. 

"Timber,

"Tinba," Alois said, nodding his head.

Timber let out a sigh and shook his head, his bang swaying left to right. "Kid," He said. "It is pronounced T-I-M-B-E-R, Timber." 

Alois giggled and smiled. "Are you my mommy's brother then?" He questioned as he began to skip, his heels clicking on the floor. 

Timber raised his shoulders and let them fall, shrugging. "Something like that," he answered. 

"So that means you're my uncle?" Alois asked hopefully. 

Timber nodded his head. "Something like that. Why are you smiling like that? You look stupid." 

Alois raised his brow. "Stupid?" He echoed. "Mommy say's stupid isn't a nice word."

Timber grunted and turned a corner, leading Alois along. 

"Hey, Uncle Timber?" Alois asked, glancing up at Timber. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why is Mommy sick? Was it because of me?" Alois looked down at his shoes and stopped skipping, slowly walking. 

Timber sighed. "Why don't ya ask her that, kid?"


End file.
